Operation: GALASCIE
by KND Operative Numbuh 227
Summary: Numbuh 1 has been in the GKND for months now and has quickly become one of the top operatives. But though his new alien friends are cool, he still misses his friends back on Earth, especially Rachel. But Nigel will need all his friends help when the maximus adult authority of the galaxy plans to end the kid-adult war once and for all. 1x362 & other parings. CROSSOVERS!
1. Prologue

**Hi folks! Sorry for being absent for so long but I had been busy. Anyway, here's the prologue for my fan fiction about the Galactic Kids Next Door. First I want to thanks Gamewizard2008 for suggesting me who the main villains could be. Also, I don't own **_**C: KND**_**, just this story and the OCs that appear. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Rule of the Purions! The Magnetic Siblings Take a Stand!**_

_Once long, long ago, before the Kids Next Door existed, there was an era when children and adults lived in harmony. There was no hate; there was no oppression, no need for adult tyranny. Children throughout the universe were free to play all day and eat all the sweets they wanted. But all that changed when a powerful race known as the Purions decided to take over the universe; conquering many planets and stripping kids of their freedom; which they viewed as a flaw in a perfect world. Many adults joined them in their cause, some out of fear and some out of power. The children and remaining adults could only cower in fear as the Purions and their allies grew more powerful. The Purions knew they'll soon be the masters of the universe as no one had the bravery to face them- no one except a pair of siblings from a small planet, a planet known as: Magnetia._

On a large, Earth-like planet in a distant galaxy, smoke could be seen rising out of the chimneys of millions of factories. Inside the factories, gray skinned alien children were forced to work restlessly. The aliens had antennae with U-shaped tips and wore torn and ragged gray robes.

The children were guarded by other, different looking aliens. These aliens had purple bodies with green eyes and they appeared to be made of energy. The energy aliens watched as the gray kids continued to work, their gazes eyes cold.

Outside the factories, more purple aliens patrolled the streets, keeping a sharp eye for any wayward children. Still, they didn't notice a single figure sneaking through the shadows. The figure zipped from one hiding place to another, dodging the guards until he reached an abandoned building. The figure was revealed to be a 10-year-old Magnetian boy with dark blue hair, yellow eyes, wearing a red-and-gray robe. The boy looked around to make sure he was alone, and then tapped one of the walls. A hidden passageway was revealed and he stepped into it.

The passage led underground, right into the sewer system of the city. The boy followed a tunnel for a while before it opened up into a large chamber. The chamber had some couches, a TV, a fridge, beds and other stuff making it homey.

"Big brother, you are back!" the boy was greeted by a 9-year-old Magnetian girl with light blue hair, yellow eyes, wearing a blue-and-gray robe. "I missed you, Raisor." She said hugging him.

Raisor smiled as he hugged her back. "Me too, Raisa," He let go. "I was worried I would be killed and they'll find you."

Raisa laughted. "Hehe, but they didn't, big brother. Our magnetism manipulation hides us from those energy blobs."

"We still have to be careful," Raisor said, getting serious. "The Purions aren't known for being merciful. There's no telling what they might do to us if we are caught." He walked over to his bed and lay down on it. "I promised Mom and Dad I'll watch you and I intend to keep that promise."

Raisa looked down sadly at the mention of her parents. Raisor noticed and instantly felt guilty. "Hey," Raisa looked at him. "It's ok. As long as we stay hidden, we'll be safe."

"But Raisor, I don't wanna stay hidden forever. I know it's safe but what about the other kids? We are free and they're not! We should do something to help them!"

Raisor scoffed from his bed. "Help them? How? Stopping the Purions?"

"Well…" she was hesitant to answer. "Yeah."

"WHAT?!" Raisor shoot out of bed in shock. "Are you nuts!? We cannot stop the Purions! They're TOO powerful!"

"Of course we can!" Raisa argued, walking over to stand face to face with Raisor. "We just need to get more help."

"Help? From where? There's no one else in this cruddy planet that will help us!" yelled Raisor, his antennae beginning to glow. The metal pipes over them started bending toward the Magnetian.

"There might be in other planets."

Raisor stared in shock, realizing what she meant. "Are you suggesting to get a ship, fly out of this planet, go to other planets with other races and ASK THEM FOR HELP?!" at his outburst the pipes bended even more, almost breaking.

"Yes." She said calmly.

Raisor's eye ticked as his antennae glowed even brighter. The bent pipes began shaking erratically, the beds' metal frames slid closer to him as did the computer. Just as it looked like he was about to blow, Raiser took a deep breath, calming down.

After his antennae stopped glowing, Raisor opened his eyes and looked at his sister. "Raisa," he said slowly. "You are gonna keep insisting on this, are you?"

Raisa gave him a look that spoke clearly. "Yeah, and I'm doing it with or without your help." She turned around and started toward the exit.

She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Raisa turned around to see Raiser smiling back at her. "Hey, if I let you go alone, then I'm not a good brother."

Raisa smiled widely and hugged Raisor, glad to have him as her brother.

**Purions' Battleship Hangar**

The hangar was surrounded by huge fences with dozens of Purion guards patrolling the perimeter. Just inside the fence, a sewer lid hidden by some bushes lifted, Raisor and Raisa climbing out. They decided to take the sewer system to evade the guards. "Blegh!" gagged Raisa. "That place stank!"

"Well, it's a sewer. Now come on, we gotta get a ship if we want to recruit more allies." Raisor and Raisa snuck pass more guards and into the hangar where hundreds of Purion ships sat. They were small, one person ships and big cargo ships for large loads. They also found a medium, two-person ship that they could use. "Perfect!"

The two siblings were about to board the ship when- "Halt!" They turned to see a small squad of guards pointing their weapons at them. "You are under arrest for trespassing."

Oh crud, run!" yelled Raisor as he &amp; Raisa dodged fire and jumped into the ship, locking the door behind them. They sat on the pilots' seats and the Purions tried to bring the door down.

"Let's get outta here, Raisor!" yelled Raisa frantically. Her brother complied as he powered the ship up and hovered, carrying the Purions with it.

"Hold on, sis!" said Raisor as he took off and blasted out of the hangar, knocking the Purions of. They flew erratically as more Purions fired at them. The ship dodged and flew higher to leave the atmosphere.

Suddenly, more Purion ships appeared and began firing at their stolen ship. Fortunately, Raisor managed to dodge every shoot and they soon left Magnetia behind. But the Purion ships still chased them through space.

"What do we do?!" Raisa was starting to regret doing this.

Raisor growled. "This ship must have weapons- aha!" he exclaimed, pressing a button. A pair of cannons came out from the ship's side and aimed at their pursuers. "Say goodnight, energy blobs!" he pressed the fire button.

Both cannons shot a beam of energy directly at the Purions. Some of the ships dodged but most of them got blasted out of space. _"Retreat! Retreat!"_ ordered the commander. _"They won't be a problem anyway, they are just kids."_ The remaining ships returned to Magnetia, leaving the two kids alone.

"Phew," Raisa sighed. "That was close."

"Yeah, it was." Her brother turned to her. "Still wanna do this, even if there's no chance of it?"

Raisa nodded. "Yes, and as long as we have hope, we'll have a chance."

Raisor starred at his sister in amazement. She was filled with a confidence that was contagious. He started to feel confident that they'll succeed in their mission. Raisor sat taller with new-found courage. "Right, we will have chance! With the help of the kids of the planets next door, we can do anything!"

"Hmm, the Kids Next Door." She though. "It has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah," agreed Raisor. "Maybe it'll catch on." And so the two siblings went deeper into space, going from planet to planet and joining forces with other races. The battle against adult tyranny had commenced and the two Magnetians were set to win it.

* * *

**Loading transmission…**

**Operation: GALASCIE**

**Galactic**

**Adults**

**Launch**

**Attack**

**Seeking**

**Creation**

**Invincible**

**Empire**

* * *

**There, prologue is done! And it sucks! Sigh, well hopefully the other chapter will be better. Raisor and Raisa belong to me as does Planet Magnetia. The magnetisms-manipulation is based of Magneto's powers in **_**X-Men**_**. Anyway, next time we begin the real story with our favorite baldy Numbuh 1. See ya then!**


	2. Nigel's New Life

**Hey everyone! I am back! Sorry for the long hiatus but my motivation had abandoned me. But now it is back! Here is a new chapter just before Christmas Eve!**

* * *

_**Months Have Passed. Nigel's New Life in GKND.**_

**Present time…**

Space; a large expanse of stars and planets filled with multitudes of beings. Somewhere in the vastness of space, a large ship bearing a weird crest of blob of energy traveled. In the inside of the ship where many holding cells, each with an alien child of a variety of species. It was a Purion prisoner ship, transporting children they had kidnapped from other planets to work in the Purion factories. In the cockpit, one of the pilots pressed a button and the face of a third Purion wearing a crown appeared. "Lord Perfection," said the pilot, saluting. "We have taken the last group of children from Planet Jammbo and we are returning to Purio."

"_Excellent!"_ Lord Perfection grinned._ "I trust you had no problems collecting them, right?"_

"Negative, my lord." The second pilot shaked, uh, the part that's supposed to be his head. "As always, no one suspected a thing and we haven't encountered any GKND operatives since we left the planet."

"_Perfect, everything is going accordingly as we planned." _He put up a smile but it faced quickly._ "Still, do not let your guard down! If we know those galactic brats, they'll try to stop you from delivering it. So, DON'T MESS IT UP!"_

With that shout, the transmission ended. The first pilot, Volts, turned to his companion. "His Lordship seems really upset about this, Charge."

Charge nodded. "I don't blame him. Recently, alot of our operations have been foiled by the GKND and it's getting on everyone's nerves."

"How is that possible? They'd never have this much success before!"

"I'm pretty sure it has something to do with that Earth operative they recruited some months ago. A "Numbuh 1" I believe." Charge explained.

"Earth operative," echoed Volts in disbelief. "As in a human? Now that's just plain ridiculous! Humans are the weakest species in the universe! There's no way one of them is causing us so much trouble!"

"Wanna bet that?" asked a familiar British voice.

"Huh? Who said- AHH!" The pilots screamed as lasers hit them from outta nowhere. They looked for the source when a smaller ship appeared in their vision. The ship was painted red and resembled an R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. just more space-y looking.

* * *

**Galactic Kids Next Door:** **S.P.A.C.E.S.T.A.R.**

**Space**

**Prepared**

**Areal**

**Car**

**Effectively**

**Soars**

**Terminating**

**Antagonizing**

**Spaceships**

* * *

The darkened cockpit lit up to reveal a smirking Numbuh 1, the Brit giving the Purion pilots a cocky grin. Volts quickly recovered and glared angrily at the bald boy. "You got some nerve, human! Who are you to dare attack the powerful Purion race?"

"Uno, Nigel Uno. But you may call me Numbuh 1 of Earth" his confident smirk stayed on his face as his voice was broadcasted by the S.P.A.C.E.S.T.A.R.'s megaphone.

"Numbuh 1?" echoed Charge, slightly shocked. "So, you are the one who has been foiling our plans."

"Right, and you're about to join the others in the GKND prison! Unless you surrender and release those children peacefully."

"Never!" yelled Volt. "The Mighty Purions shall not surrender to anyone, much less an impudent child like you!"

Numbuh 1's smirk got wider. "I hoped you would say that." The S.P.A.C.E.S.T.A.R. suddenly dashed towards them as a bunch of lasers popped from it. The Purions activated their own weapons and fired at him but Numbuh 1 dodged their shots and fired his own. His lasers hit their marks and destroyed the Purions' weapons. Nigel then produced a chainsaw and in one swift move, separated the ship's front from where the prisoners were being held.

"!" Charge and Volt's eyes widened, unable to believe what had happened. Nigel just keep smirking as he pressed a button marked "Capture". A strange ray shot from the front of the S.P.A.C.E.S.T.A.R. and engulfed the severed front of the Purion ship in a blinding light. Once the light faded, the ship was revealed to have been shrunk and encased in a small, transparent sphere. A mechanical arm then extended from the GKND ship, seizing the sphere and retracting back inside the S.P.A.C.E.S.T.A.R.

"These Containment Balls are so cool!" exclaimed Nigel as he contacted the base. "This is Numbuh 1 of Earth to Galactic Base! I have intercepted the prisoner transport and captured the pilots.

The familiar face of Numbuh Infinity appeared in screen. "Excellent Numbuh 1. Return to base immediately and bring the transport with you."

"Yes sir!" Nigel pressed another button and a beam of blue light connected to the transport. The Brit then turned the S.P.A.C.E.S.T.A.R. around and speed back to GKND HQ with the transport dragging along by the energy "rope".

As he traversed through space, Nigel couldn't help to feel proud about successfully completing another mission. These kids would have been forced to work in factories, making weapons, ships and other stuff for the Purion Empire, without being able to live their childhoods. Now, thanks to Nigel, they were safe and will soon be returned home.

The GKND base quickly came into view and Nigel couldn't help but look in awe. The base was constructed on top of a metallic tree that was anchored to a large space rock, in a manner similar to the Moonbase. With many levels extending up and to the sides, the building itself was larger than any treehouse on Earth even the Moonbase (which wasn't on Earth anyway). Even though he had seen it many time since he arrived some months ago, each time was as breath taking as the first.

"_Wow!" was the only thing Nigel could utter as he gazed at the Galactic Kids Next Door Headquarters for the first time through the window._

"_Pretty impressive, eh?" asked Numbuh 74.239, Gabe, standing next to Nigel. "I felt the same way when I first came here from Globia."_

_That caught Nigel's attention. "So you're not human?" he was quite shocked. He had known Gabe for a long time and never once he suspected anything._

"_Nah, I am from a race known as Globians who have the ability to look like other creatures. My true form looks like a glob of gelatin."_

"_So you're gonna turn back once we land?"_

"_Eh, well I'm kinda fond of this form, so no. Oh look! We are about to dock!"_

_Nigel turned back to the window as the ship approached one side of the base. A large hangar door opened, the ship entering and docking inside, the door closing. The doors of the ship opened and Nigel and Gabe descended._

_Nigel was once again shocked out of his senses and he looked around the landing dock. Alien children of many races where all around him, doing a wide variety of activities from simply walking to managing advanced-looking technology._

_Despite the differences in size, shape or limb number, they behaved just like the operatives back home. Some stood in various places with weapons in their hands (or in some cases, tentacles), some ran around with files or other kind of paperwork but most of them seemed to be engaged in interesting conversations with their fellow operatives._

_Something about that bothered Nigel; while the alien kids appeared to understand one another, to Nigel's ears it sounded like a bunch of gibberish and odd sounds. "Numbuh 74.239," the scientist turned to him. "How I am supposed to understand these aliens?"_

"_We got that taken cared off, Numbuh 1." said a familiar voice from behind. Nigel turned around, in surprise._

"_Numbuh Infinity?" Indeed, the African-American diplomat was walking toward them. The Brit could not believe his eyes; he hadn't seen Infinity since the whole treaty thing. "You're an alien, too?"_

"_Not quite, Numbuh 1," he said, stopping before the two. "My father is a human politician while my mother is a Venusian diplomat for the Galactic Council. Unlike Gabe, this is my true form since Venusians have human appearances. Anyway, we are getting outta track so we better get you in the system before you meet the Galactic Leader." He then walked away._

"_System?" questioned Nigel as he and Gabe followed but he got no answer. The two followed the diplomat through the base to some location. Despite trying to look professional, Nigel couldn't help but look in amazement as they passed many rooms and alien operatives. Finally, they arrived to a large room with a giant computer in the center. "What is that?"_

"_This is the Galactic KND Super Computermabob," said Infinity. "It contains all the information about the Galactic Kids Next Door, from our operatives' races to our weaponry and all enemies of kid kind."_

"_That's so cool, guys! But how does that help me talk to aliens?"_

"_Like this!" said Gabe, pressing a button on the terminal._

"_GAH!" exclaimed Nigel as a robotic arm came out of the computer and stuck one of its fingers into his nose. The arm quickly retreated with a booger and returned into the computer. The computer emitted a series of weird beeps as some lights flashed before a computerized voice said, "Welcome to the GKND Nigel Uno, Numbuh 1 of Earth."_

_Nigel just wiped his nose and glared at Gabe. "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?"_

"_Just listen around you."_

_Still angry, Nigel did as he was told and listened to the other aliens. To his surprise, instead of the uncompressible gibberish from before, the aliens now spoke clear English. "How-"_

"_The Computer also works as an intergalactic translator," explained Infinity. "By taking your booger, the Computer included your DNA into its database, giving it all your biological information, including your language. Since it has the data of all our operatives, you can now understand all of them."_

"_And they can understand YOU," added 74.239. "No need to thank me."_

"_WHAT DO YA MEAN YE LOST IT, YOU IDIOT?" a loud feminine voice caught their attention. They looked around and saw that the voice came from an alien girl that resembled a human dog. The dog girl had red fur all over her body with a mass of frizzy, fiery hair on her head from which a pair of dog ears poked. She wore an orange shirt under a green vest, a darker green skirt (which had a small hole in the back where a tail slipped out) and black boots on her feet. She was screaming at another alien who was cowering in a terrified heap on the floor._

"_Who is THAT?" asked Nigel. Her appearance and loud voice gave him a terrible sense of déjà vu._

"_That is Iris Settler, Numbuh 86,000 Barks from Sirius. She is the Head of Security and a high ranking member in overall. And yes, I know she looks like Numbuh 86."_

"_But she is not sexist." Said Gabe, optimistically._

"_Really?" Nigel felt relieved._

"_Yeah, unlike Numbuh 86, Numbuh 86,000 Barks thinks EVERYONE are idiots. No one dares to talk back to her except me and Infinity 'cause she doesn't want to get in trouble with the Galactic Leader."_

"_Whom I believe we must go meet now." reminded Infinity._

"_Oh yeah! Numbuh 632 Tesla is eager to meet you!"_

_No longer worried, Nigel smiled. "Lead the way!"_

Nigel shivered a bit as he remembered meeting Numbuh 86,000 Barks after meeting Numbuh 632 Tesla. The Siriusian had yelled on about how he didn't look like GKND material and she wouldn't be surprised if the Purions vaporized him on the first mission. Nigel was quick to prove her wrong as their success rate escalated, thanks to in no small part to him.

Speaking of the devil, as Nigel landed his S.P.A.C.E.S.T.A.R. and the transport in the hanger, he saw Numbuh 86,000 Barks waiting with a group of her guards next to her. Once Nigel jumped out of his ship, the Siriusian approached him with her usual scowl. "Numbuh 1, I see you were successful." she growled.

"Affirmative Numbuh 86,000 Barks, ma'am." He saluted. "The pilots apparently weren't the best shooters."

"And I suppose you had no trouble containing them, right?"

"No, they were easy to catch." He said, handing her the Containment Ball.

"Good… work." She struggled with a rare praise. "NOW GET OUTTA HERE SO WE CAN DO OUR JOB!"

Nigel saluted and walked away as Iris and her troops worked to get the kids out of their cells to get them home.

As Nigel walked down the halls to his room, he could hear the operatives around him talking among themselves about another successful mission completed by "The Great Numbuh 1". Though Nigel didn't like to brag, it was nice to hear others praise him.

"Numbuh 1 did it again!"

"How does he do it?"

"He is such a cool guy, for a human that is."

"Yeah, I bet he had tons of admirers back on Earth and was friends with everyone!"

That last comment stopped Nigel on his tracks. His confident smirk was replaced by a sad look and he slumped a little. The pride he felt a short while ago replaced with sadness.

The operatives that were talking about him noticed his change in mood. They looked confused as Nigel continued to walk away in sadness. The one who commented about Nigel being friends with everyone turned to his friend. "Was it something I said?" he asked worriedly receiving a shrug from his friend.

**Unknown planet**

High above the atmosphere of a mysterious planet was an enormous purple ship bearing the Purion crest. Inside it, hundreds of Purion soldiers patrolled the corridors as they guarded enslaved children working to maintain the ship. Inside a huge chamber was a large Purion with glowing red eyes and a crown on his head. He was Lord Perfection, ruler of the Purion race and soon to be ruler of the whole galaxy (if it weren't for those meddling Galactic Kids Next Door, he would have conquered it eons ago).

As he sat on his throne, one of the Purions working in communications spoke. "My Lord, our agent is on the line, sounds important."

"Transfer the communication." Perfection ordered as he picked up a phone like device. The device beeped as the call was transferred. "Agent NS, what are the news?" a voice answered from the other end as Lord Perfection's face morphed in anger. "WHAT? THEY HAVE CAPTURED THE PRISONER TRANSPORT?" he keep his angry look as Agent NS keep talking. "HIM? Oh, that little human scum had to mess my plans again!" More talking. "Just keep observing him, Agent NS. That human is not one to underestimate. Over and out!" He hung up and threw the phone away in anger. "That wretched Numbuh 1! I knew I shouldn't have sent Volts and Charge, those two couldn't stop a Nebulakian even if I gave them a mace."

"Uh, my Lord…" said another Purion.

"WHAT!" he screamed, not in a good mood.

"D-Dark Vegan is on the line, sir."

"Ah, excellent." He said, calming down. "Place him on the screen."

A large TV screen lowered and a man wearing green armor, a mushroom shaped helmet with the letters "DV" in yellow, a face mask and a cape appeared. "Dark Vegan reporting, Lord Perfection."

"I hope you bring me good news, Vegan. I could really use some right now."

"I bring great news, My Lord! Planet Candy has been taken over and the princess is held prisoner in my ship." Dark Vegan informed.

"Excellent! With the Candy Princess locked up, those Candy People wouldn't be too hard to deal with. Hehehe!" Lord Perfection chuckled evilly. "Still, make sure she is well guarded! I don't want those GKND to interfere! They are already getting on my nerves."

"Rest assured, My Lord. If those brats try anything, they'll face the wrath that is DARK VEGAN! Hahahaha!" That said the transmission ended.

Lord Perfection sat on his throne, an evil smile on his face. "Soon this sugar-filled hell shall become a healthy paradise with enough Veggies to feed all the children in the universe! HAHAHAHAHA!" His evil laugh echoed around the ship.

* * *

**Whoa! That took longer than I expected! But I promise the next one won't take as long! Anyway, I own nothing but Numbuh 86,000 Barks, Lord Perfection and some other stuff, like the S.P.A.C.E.S.T.A.R. Dark Vegan is from **_**Johnny Test**_** and yes, he is a parody of Darth Vader. We'll see more of him on the next chapters, along with Nigel's first partner. We will also have a look on how everyone is coping with Nigel absence. Until then, Numbuh 227 out!**


	3. Nigel's First Partner

**So, here is the new chapter, just in time for New Year's Eve. In this one, we will met Nigel's first partner and know the name of the first world. Also, two new characters will be introduced. So, let's begin!**

* * *

_**Nigel's First Partner. A Mission To a Sweet World.**_

**GKND HQ; Nigel's Room**

Nigel sat dejectedly on his bed, his spirited mood from earlier gone. That alien kid just had to mention the word "friends", had he? Though Nigel couldn't blame him, how could he have known that it would remind Nigel of his home? The Brit looked over at his nightstand where he keep his pictures. As he looked at them, Nigel felt more sad. There was one of him and his teammates in front of his house, another of him with his parents, his aunt and uncle (Numbuh 10's dad, not Father) and his cousin Numbuh 10, Eva. There was even one of him with Lizzie from when they were till dating. Despite not dating anymore, they had decided to remain friends.

But it was the last one that made him the most upset. It was a picture of him and Rachel at an amusement park. They had gone there sometime after he broke up with Lizzie as a way to cheer him up. Nigel remembered it as one of the greatest times he had.

He gave a small smile that disappeared quickly as he thought of the good times he had with his friends. He missed them alot; Hoagie's corny jokes, Abby hitting him with her hat for telling them, Wally and Kuki's fights, heck, he even missed Numbuh 363's bragging and Numbuh 86 yelling at him. _Though Iris makes a good replacement for that,_ he thought with a chuckle.

But Nigel missed Rachel the most. He missed talking to her, her bossiness, sharing meatball sandwiches with her and how she called him soldier. Nigel wished he hadn't left without saying good bye. Alas, there was nothing he could do. Rachel was on Earth while he was up here. Nigel had made his choice and he couldn't back out of it.

The sudden beeping of his watch caught his attention. Numbuh Infinity's appeared on it. _"Numbuh 1! Galactic Leader Numbuh 632 Tesla requests to see you in his office immediately!"_

Nigel quickly snapped into professional mode as he jumped to his feet. "Yes sir!" He dashed out the door and made a beeline for the Supreme Galactic Leader's office. This was no time to wallow in sad thoughts. There were kids in trouble that needed him! Besides, his friends were probably managing well without him, right?

**Gallagher Elementary**

Meanwhile, back on Earth, it was a normal day at Gallagher Elementary. Well, if you consider a bunch of first-graders tied up to chairs a classroom to be normal. "Whaaaaah! I want my mommy!" cried Jessica as she struggled to break free. A few of her classmates shared the sentiment.

"SILENCE!" bellowed the Terrible Tutor from the front of the room. "You will be given proper education or my name isn't The Terrible Tutor!"

"You're not out teacher!" protested Sammy, the first grade president. "You can't come here, tie us up and force us to learn!"

"I said shut up! Your old teacher was too inept to educate you! So I will ensure that you become smart, intellectual youngsters! Now let us begin with our lesson."

"The only lesson that is going to begin is the one we are gonna teach you!"

"What? Who said that?" He turned around and saw Sector V standing at the door. "Kids Next Door! What are you ruffians doing here?"

Numbuh 5 stepped forward, her S.C.A.M.P.P. cocked as she glared from behind her shades. "First of all, we go to school here! And second, we are here to kick yo' butt back to the teacher's lounge!"

"You insolent brats! How dare you interrupt my lesson? I shall punish the four of- Hold on," he noticed something. "Aren't there supposed to be FIVE of you? Where is Numbuh 1?"

Numbuh 5 tensed up a bit as did the rest of Sector V. "That is none of your business!" she snapped. "Kids Next Door BATTLE STATIONS!" She ordered as she and her team charged forward.

The Terrible Tutor jumped back as he waved his arms, sending books flying toward the operatives. The kids dodged the books and scattered around. Numbuhs 5 and 4 tried to shot the Terrible Tutor while Numbuhs 2 and 3 worked to untie the children.

"Yay! We are saved!" cheered Jessica as Numbuh 2 untied her. "Thanks!"

"All in the day's work for the Kids Ne- Hey, where did Numbuh 3 go?" he looked around for his teammate and saw her near the supplies closet. "Numbuh 3, what are you doing?"

"Look Hoagie!" she turned around to show him a familiar rabbit in her arms. "Isn't he adorable?"

"Mr. Fluffleupagus!" squealed Jessica, as she grabbed her class pet from Numbuh 3. "I was so worried!"

"Ok, ok, you got your rabbit. Now let's free the rest of the kids- LOOK OUT!" he pushed Numbuh 3 and Jessica to the ground as a book flew over their head, lodging itself into the wall.

"You uneducated kids! I shall assimilate so much knowledge into your heads they will explode!" screamed The Terrible Tutor as he prepared to launch another book. But before he could, he was tackled to the ground by Numbuh 4.

"No cruddy adult is getting any knowledge into MY head! Besides, I am too smart already." He said proudly as his teammates shaked their heads.

Numbuh 5 walked towards them as did Numbuhs 2 and 3, after untying the rest of the children. The three of them pointed their weapons at the Tutor. "Alright, lesson's over," said Numbuh 5. "Time for you to go to prison."

The Terrible Tutor glared at her then smirked as he saw something behind the kids. "Oh, I beg to differ. This lesson has just begun!"

"Gah!" yelped the children as their weapons were knocked out of their hands by pieces of chalk. They were subsequently knocked against the wall by a barrage of erasers. The KND and first graders looked up to see- "The Unintelligible Tutor?" exclaimed Hoagie. Indeed, the uncompressible woman from the Faculty 4 was standing before them.

"Honey, you are here!" said TT as he stood up and embraced the tutoring woman.

"HONEY?" echoed all the shocked children.

"Now, hold on just a minute! You two ARE MARRIED?" asked Abby, unable to believe it.

"That is so…" said a gaping Kuki before squealing. "ADORABLE!"

"BLEH! More like disgusting!" exclaimed Wally, grossed out.

"Ah yes, I am the lucky man married to this wonderful beauty of teacherdom and now that my lovely wife is here, you Kids Next Door do not stand a chance!" He turned to his wife. "Honey, care to do the honors?" he asked with an evil smirk.

The Unintelligible Tutor returned the smirk as she reached behind her and pulled her blackboard outta nowhere. Taking out her pointer, she opened her mouth and-

"Thesquarerootof2oftenknownasroot2radical(rad)2orPythagorasconstantandwrittenas√2isthepositivealgebraicnumberthatwhenmultipliedbyitselfgivesthenumber2-"

"Agh, make her stop, make her stop!" pleaded Abby as she, her teammates and the first graders held their heads in pain as the lady's speech gave them headaches.

"Hahaha!" cackled the Terrible Tutor, immune to his wife's words. "Face it, Sector V! You are finished! Too bad Numbuh 1 isn't here to join you! Of course, he'll probably have been ashamed of having such inepts as teammates! Hahaha-"

_CRASH!_

Everyone was knocked to the ground as Lizzie Devine burst through the wall, piloting her L.O.C.K.A.H.S.O.C.K.A.H. "No one insults Nigel's friends, Mister!" she screamed as she aimed one of the arm cannons at the Tutors. "Eat stinky clothes, freaks!" She fired a barraged of dirty clothes that sent the two tutors flying into the wall, then to be buried under a stinky pile.

The Terrible Tutor managed to pop his head out of the pile, glaring at Lizzie. "You kids cannot defeat me! I shall educate you all for I am the TERRIBLE-" more clothes were shot at him.

"Oh, shut up!" said Lizzie, annoyed.

**Later…**

Numbuhs 44 and 44 lead the Terrible Tutor and Unintelligible Tutor into an S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. The Unintelligible Tutor had a gag over her mouth so she could not use her powers. Sector V and Lizzie watched as two villains were then flown to the Artic Prison.

"Lizzie, Numbuh 5 wants to thank you for saving us." said Abby.

"Yeah," agreed Hoagie. "It was the first time I was actually happy to see you."

"It was nothing, guys. Nigel would had wanted me to help if I could." She said, looking down in sadness.

"Oh for crud's sake! Why are you getting sad over him? You broke up! Ow!" yelped Wally when Kuki smacked him. "What was that for?" he asked as Kuki just shaked her head.

"Well, yeah I did break up with him. But I hoped we could have stayed as friends, at least." She then started crying. "Oh, who am I kidding?Nigel wouldn't have wanted me to be his friend after how awful I was as his girlfriend. It's probably my fault he is gone!" Lizzie sunk to her knees as she covered her face with her hands, crying her eyes out.

Sector V looked at her, sharing her sorrow. They all missed Nigel and had been trying to cope with his absent but it wasn't easy. Missions proved to be more difficult without their fearless leader and even the lame villains like the Toiletnator started to get the upper hand in battle.

"Now, now," said Abby in a motherly tone. "Calm down. Numbuh 1 didn't leave because of you. The reason he left was beyond his control but Numbuh 5 knows he would have wanted to be your friend."

"Do you really think so?" said Lizzie, sniffling as Abby hugged her.

Abby smiled. "Numbuh 5 knows so." She looked up at the sky as she held Lizzie. _Nigel, Numbuh 5 knows that you wouldn't have left if you saw how sad we are all. But you are gone and Numbuh 5 can only hope that you have not forgotten about us._

**Back with Nigel**

Nigel rode the elevator up to the highest level of the base where the Galactic Leader's office was. Once the doors opened, he hurried down the hallway, passing by other operatives, some of them who looked obviously over thirteen. Gabe had explained to him that these were Teen operatives. When GKND agents turned 13 they joined the ranks of GTND, a branch that worked undercover to aid their younger comrades. Some of them stayed in GKND because their skills were too valuable for them to leave.

Nigel finally arrived at the Leader's office and placed his hand on a scanner by the door. The scanner beeped for a moment before the door opened and Nigel entered. "Numbuh 1 reporting for duty, sir!" he saluted all present.

"At ease Numbuh 1," said Numbuh 632 Tesla, sitting behind his desk. He was a boy with gray skin, metallic blue hair and yellow eyes. A pair of antennae came out of his head, the tips resembling magnets. He wore a blue robe with a belt held by a silver buckle. His real name was Reiser Magneton from Planet Magnetia, the homeworld of the founders of the GKND.

Next to him were Iris and another alien teen boy with pale gray skin, a bald, elongated head long wings and grayish eyes. He wore a back vest with monster eyes and teeth on it over a long sleeved, light blue shirt with darker spots on the arms, black fingerless glooves with spiked wrists and white pants. He was Numbuh 1-tuple aka Nossida Single, Teen agent of Darkera and second-in-command of the Galactic Kids Next Door.

"You wished to see me, sir?" asked Numbuh 1 professionally.

"Indeed, Numbuh 1, I have a mission for you." He said, getting up from his desk and walking over to Nigel. "But first, I would like you to meet Numbuh 3-by-2+1."

"Hiii!"

"Gah!" Nigel yelped and stumbling backwards as an alien girl dropped from the ceiling. She had white-ish skin, a round face with no nose (though she did have nostrils), a pair of protuberations on either side of her head and blue-green eyes. A third protuberation came of the back of her head, making it look like she had a ponytail though she had no actual hair. The girl had four tentacle-like arms with the extra arms coming from either side of her torso. He legs were also tentacle-like and had a tentacle-like tail. She wore a green, sleeveless shirt and black shorts with four small swords sheathed.

"Numbuh 1, meet Numbuh 3-by-2+1 of Rhapsodia and your partner for this mission."

"Hi, Numbuh 1! It is so NICE to finally meet you! My name is Skittamelinadora Felaynetabella but you can call me Skitty!" she offered her upper right tentacle to help him up.

Nigel accepted the tentacle and got back up. "Nigel, Nigel Uno. It's nice to meet you too, Skitty." _Man, I am glad I don't have to call her by her full name._

"Good, now that you have made your introductions, I'll give you the mission details." Said Reiser, sitting back down. "I assume you both have heard of Planet Candy?"

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Skitty as Nigel nodded. He had heard of the fabulous world, a land made entirely out of candy, where everyone shared their sweets. It was also one of the few remaining worlds without adult tyranny and therefor, with a Kids Next Door of their own.

"Well, we have received an anonymous message that their worst enemies, the Vegandonians, have allied themselves with the Purions." Informed Reiser. "They have invaded Candy Planet and kidnapped its ruler, Princess Bubblegum."

"Oh no!" said Skitty, worriedly.

Nossida spoke up. "With the princess captive, the Vegandonian Leader, Dark Vegan plans to detonate a bomb that will turn every sweet in Candy Planet into VEGTABLES!" he said with a growl.

Nigel and Skitty gasped at hearing such a deviant plan. If Dark Vegan succeeds, the greatest paradise of sweets in the galaxy will become a hell of health. Nigel was not about to let that happen.

"So your mission is to rescue Princess Bubblegum and destroy that bomb. Before you leave, go to Numbuh 10-4-1957. She has some technology that will aid you in your mission." Said Nossida.

Nigel and Skitty saluted, serious looks on their faces. "Yes, sir. We will show those veggie-lovers who they are messing with." said Nigel, confidently.

"Yeah, those meanies will learn what happens when you take candy from the Kids next Door!" exclaimed Skitty.

"THEN STOP WASTING TIME AND GET ON WITH IT!" barked Iris, tired of remaining silent.

"She's right, time is at the essence, so you must hurry." nodded Reiser.

Nigel and Skitty saluted again and dashed out the office. The three higher ups watched them go. Iris turned to Reiser and asked worriedly. "You think it was a good idea to send just the two of them, sir? The Vegandonians are very powerful and Dark Vegan has those powers of his. Besides, we don't even know who send the message! It could be a trap."

"I know, but if it is a trap then sending more operatives would be disastrous. Besides, Numbuh 3-by-2+1 is a though swordfighter and Numbuh 1 is one of the best operatives we have ever had."

"Yes, he has shown himself to be a bane to the Purions. I would have never thought that a human could be so… _successful._" hissed Nossida, a bit darkly.

"Well, you should never judge someone by their species. They might surprise you." agreed Reiser not noticing Nossida's tone.

"You're right as always, sir. Now, if you excuse me, I have stuff to do." With that the Darkeran left the office.

* * *

**I wonder what Nossida is up too? Anyway, Nossida Single is from the TV series **_**Monster Buster Club**_** as is the Rhapsodian race but Skitty is my character. Her codename, 3-by-2+1 is a reference to her limb number as 3x2+1 equals 7, as she has four arms, two legs and a tail. Nossida's codename, 1-tuple is a sequence with one element. It is also called a singleton which references Nossida's surname, Single. Finally, Reiser Magneton is also my OC and the word **_**tesla**_** is the unit of magnetic flux density which will have more sense later on. Oh and yeah, The Terrible Tutor is married to the Unintelligible Tutor. I've always thought they were related to each other in some way. Well, I think that is all! See ya on the next chapter! Have a Happy New Year!**


	4. A Leader's Sorrow

**Here is the new chapter! Sorry for taking too long but I just started school and I haven't had much time.**

* * *

_**To Planet Candy. A Battle in Space and a Leader's Sorrow.**_

**Mina's Laboratory**

Nigel and Skitty barged into the lab, effectively startling Numbuh 10-4-1957, Mina Sputnik. "Gah!" The scare caused the Jammbonian girl to drop the test tubes she was holding._ Boom!_ The operative winced at the small explosion, the smoke clearing to reveal a soot-faced Mina. She had turquoise blue skin with blue hair and no nose; wore a white sleeveless shirt with a small blue circle on the left side and two blue lines running down the sides, blue shorts and sandals and a googles over her eyes.

Mina turned around and lifted her googles, glaring at them. "Numbuh 1!" She yelled with a Russian accent. "Why do you always have to barge in here like that!"

"Eh, sorry…" Nigel apologized, the got back to serious mode. "Numbuh 632 Tesla said you'd have technology we can use for our mission."

"Right," she walked over to her worktable and motioned to something under a cloth. "Behold!" she removed the cloth to reveal a ray gun with red markings on the handle and a small dial on the side.

* * *

**Galactic Kids Next Door: M.U.L.T.I.R.A.I.**

**Multiple**

**Uses**

**Laser**

**Thing**

**Incapacitates**

**Renegades**

**Adults**

**Instantly**

* * *

"Equipped with a variety of functions, including laser, blaster, grappling hook and the standard containment beam, this little thing is one of the most useful and powerful weapons in the galaxy! Muahahahaha!" Mina stopped her crazy scientist laugh when she noticed the odd looks Nigel and Skitty gave her; well, Nigel was giving her an odd look, Skitty looked more curious than weirded out. She cleared her throat. "Well, I hope that it helps you in your mission."

"Ehhh, thanks Numbuh 10-4-1957." said Nigel, hastily pocketing the ray gun and leaving with Skitty.

As the two hurried to the hangars, Skitty turned to Nigel. "Those she always does that crazy laugh thing? I really don't know her so well."

Nigel sighted. "Yeah, she does that sometimes, mostly when showing her inventions. It STILL creeps me out and I've been here for MONTHS!" He looked at Skitty. "You didn't seem too bothered by it, though."

The Rhapsodian just shrugged. "Meh, I hardly find most things weird. It happens when you are part of a interspatial organization." She then spoke in an excited matter. "Besides, I like learning about other species! It's so exciting!"

"I guess so." He smiled. They arrived at the hangar where their ships were. As Nigel went to his S.P.A.C.E.S.T.A.R., Skitty boarded her own vehicle. It was a roundish ship with triangular wings and green markings on the sides. Once she was onboard, Nigel turned on the communications. "_Ready to kick some veggie-eating butts, Numbuh 3-by-2+1?" _he asked, confidently.

"_Yeah! Those meanies won't know what hit them!"_

The two ships blasted out of the hangar and away from the base. Activating the hyperspace, they speed off in a straight course to save the sweet paradise.

**Earth KND Moonbase; Supreme Leader's Office**

Numbuh 362, Rachel T. McKenzie sat on her desk, sorting out paper work like she always did. To most operatives, it would seem like there was nothing unusual with their leader as she worked non-stop so that the organization was on top shape. But the operatives that worked at close proximity with knew that she was upset about something. And only her closest friends out of those operatives knew EXACTLY what was on Rachel's mind.

"NUMBUH 362!" Rachel was startled by the sudden yell, as Numbuh 86 aka Fanny Fulbright barged into her office, looking none too pleased, less than usual anyway. Right behind her came Numbuh 60 aka Patton Drilovsky, also looking angry.

Recovering from her fright, Rachel turned to the redhead. "What is it this time, Numbuh 86?"

"What is happening is that this BOY-" she pointed at Patton. "-thinks I don't know how to command my troops!"

"I am just saying that if you didn't favor the girls over the boys, then you'll find to more easy to capture teens!"

"Those boys couldn't catch teens even if they were tied up in front of them!"

"Says you! Some of those boys are the best shooters, fighters and pilots in the whole KND! And you would know if you just let them do their jobs instead of making them guard flowers!"

"Why you! I outta-"

"QUIET!" yelled Rachel, standing up from her desk. "Honestly, can't the two of you go without fighting for one day? I am not in the mood for dealing with trivial things right now!" She sat down and let out a long sigh, her feelings from before returning.

Instantly knowing what was up Fanny sighed. "Yer still thinking about him, lass?"

"Yeah," she nodded and put her head on her hands. "I just can't shake the feeling that it's my fault that Nigel left."

"Oh, that is just nonsense!" exclaimed Patton. "Why would you think that?"

"He was pretty upset that I gave the cake missions to Sector W. It looked like I was favoring Harvey because he's my brother."

"You DO favor that brat alot," grumbled Fanny. "BUT I know Numbuh 1 isn't _too_ stupid to leave for something like that."

"Yeah," agreed Patton, which was surprising. "Whatever was the reason, it wasn't you fault."

"You really think so?" They nodded and she smiled. "Thanks guys! You are the best friends I could have!" she reached over and hugged them.

"I-It was nothing, Rachel." Stammered Fanny, not used to such affection.

"I still would like to know where he is."

"I bet his friends know! They've been acting kinda weird since he disappeared, well, weirder than normal." concluded Fanny. "I'll go down there and interrogate them!"

"Negative, Fanny. I don't want you to go harassing Sector V about this." Ordered Rachel.

"Besides, if they do know something, I don't think they will tell us." Said Patton. "They are too loyal to Numbuh 1 to betray him."

"Well, they can't keep stuff like that from their superiors! I don't care they are his friends, they are loyal to the KND before anything!"

"That's enough, Numbuh 86!" said Rachel in her leader voice. "If they ARE hiding something, then they have a good reason for it. So I don't want to hear that you have been bothering them. That's an order!"

"But sir-"

"Understood?"

"Sigh, yes sir." Fanny saluted, clearly not happy.

"Anyway, now that you are her Patton, how is Lizzie's training coming along?"

"She's coming along really well. Though she is not the fastest or strongest in the group, she does make up for toughness. She's also a natural piloting the L.O.C.K.A.H.S.O.C.K.A.H."

"If Sector V's last mission report is to be believed, then it must be true. Lizzie is definitely will be a good addition to the KND."

"I am still, surprised that you let her into the academy or that she signed to begin with. You two aren't the best of friends." Stated Fanny.

"I am also quite surprised myself. But after Nigel disappeared, she came over to my house and we talked." explained Rachel. "She apologized for always being so mean to me and explained that she acted like that because she didn't want to lose Nigel. Apparently, he was the first person NOT to make fun of her because of her, uh, body figure. Anyway, I forgave her and told her Nigel did care about her alot, enough to disobey a direct order from me. In the end, we decided to at least try to get along and she asked if she could join the KND."

"Wow, I never imagined she would apologize to you." Said Patton, amazed.

"Me neither," agree Fanny. "That lass' temper is bigger than mine!" She looked at her watch and stood up. "I better go now, those boys wouldn't be able to even tie their shoes if I am not around." She stooped at the door and looked back a Rachel. "Ya sure you don't want me to interrogate Sector V?"

"_Fanny_…"

"Alright, alright! I am just asking!" she quickly left the office to return to the Decommissioners' room. As she walked, Fanny looked up and growled to herself. "I hope you are happy wherever you are, BOY! 'Cause Rachel certainly isn't!"

**Near Candy Planet**

Nigel and Skitty exited hyperspace and were now approaching the planet's atmosphere. Candy Planet was slightly bigger than Earth with multicolored continents and oceans. _"Keep your guard up, Numbuh 3-by-2+1." _warned Nigel. _"The Vegandonians could be near."_

"_Right, we don't want to get hit by a lase-AHHH!" _she barely dodged as a green blast flew past. They looked up to see a battalion a veggie-shaped ships flying at them. _"Uh-oh…"_

"_Looks like we have company," _said Nigel, then broke into a smirk. _"How about we teach them a lesson?"_

Skittyreturned the smirk. _"Yes, sir!"_ Her ship blasted forward and started to shoot at the celery-ships, bringing many down. Nigel followed suite and blasted at some carrot-ships. Some of them fell, while others activated shields and absorbed his blasts.

They started shooting at him as he frantically tried to evade them. He activated his own shield which absorbed their shots and once the meter was full, Nigel pressed another button that released the stored energy into a huge shockwave, knocking the carrots of the sky. _"Ha! Playing that videogame sure paid off!"_

"_Numbuh 1! I got some Brussel Sprouts on my tail!" _cried Skitty as she zig-zagged to evade them. Nigel quickly flew over and shot them down. _"Thanks,"_

"_No problem," _he then noticed something on his radar. _"A potato at 3 O'clock!"_

"_It's 11:32, silly!"_

"_I mean your right!"_

"_Oh, sorry."_ She shifted and with a few well aimed shots, the potato-ship was mashed. Working together, Nigel and Skitty eliminated all the ships in no time and were now about to enter the planet's atmosphere. _"Thanks for helping me back there, Nigel. You were amazing! I wish I was that good in aerial battles."_

"_Oh, you didn't do it too bad! Besides, my friend Hoagie is an even better pilot than me."_ He suddenly looked down in sadness, remembering his best friend. He really missed having him around, inventing stuff and telling his corny jokes that made people groan. How Nigel wished to hear one of his lame puns right now.

But as quickly as the nostalgia came, he chased it away. There was no time for that, he had a mission and he was going to fulfill it. With that, he and the Rhapsodian girl entered Candy Planet's atmosphere, intent on saving the sweet heaven from becoming a healthy hell.

* * *

**Alright, I know this was short but I wasn't on the mood to write something longer. I will try to do that on the next chapter. That one will have longer battles scenes also and we will see Skitty n action. Also, Mina is from the show **_**Jelly Jamm**_** but I gave her the name Sputnik because she's Russian and works in space. Her codename is also a Russian reference as it is the date of the launch of **_**Sputnik I**_** on October 4, 1957. The M.U.L.T.I.R.A.I.** **belongs to me.**


End file.
